Truth or Dare
by sammanderk2019
Summary: A game of TOD turns sexy between the boys. Please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

Finn Hudson felt the water flow over his body as he breathed a sigh of content. Football was a rough sport, but it was worth it to be able to shower with guys afterwards. Yes, Finn was very interested in boys. Not Kurt though. He was his brother and Finn just wasn't that attracted. However, Kurt fled his thoughts as soon as the beefcake Sam Evans waled in the room.

 _Damn_ , Finn thought, _Sam's so sexy_. Sam looked at him and nodded hi. _Shit! He saw me staring!,_ Finn screamed mentally. "H-hey, what's up?"

"Not much" Sam replied. Finn said quickly, "Wannacomeoversometime?", realizing what he said after he had said it.

"Uh, sure that'd be great," Sam replied, "I don't really have a lot of friends considering I just moved here."

"Great. Sunday? My mom wll be out and Puck will come over too. Sound good?"

"Perfect.", Sam answered. Finn cheered silently. Puck was just as gay and horny as Finn was. They'd foled around before, just hand and mouth stuff. Finn was afraid of anal. This would be fun.

 _Sunday. Hudson house._

"Dude, is this guy showing or what?" Puck asked impatiently. Finn had promised him some "fun" and he was getting tired of waiting. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Sam apologized.

"No problem", Finn reassured him.

"So, what do you want to do?" They played some video games for an hour until Puck said "Hey Hudson, truth or dare?"

Finn looked at Sam "We play TOD every now and then. Do you know how to play? Do you want to?'\

Sam gave him a mischievous look "I/m down. And we can do it as dirty as you want."

Puck chuckled. "I like him already."

"OK then Sam, truth or dare?"

"Uh, Truth."

"When was the last time you jerked off?" Puck asked, starting off strong.

Sam bushed and replied "Last Wednesday, in the shower. Truth or Dare Finn?"

Finn confidently requested a dare. _Come on, he cant be that bad._

"I dare you to send a dick pic to Mr. Shue and caption it 'thinking of you' "

Puck roared with laughter and Finn wet to the bathroom to do it. He came out hanging his head but showing his phone as proof. His phone buzzed with a reply from Mr. Shue. He had sent a picture of his own. "Damn, who would've thought that he'd be so big?" Puck asked.

"Ok Puck, truth or dare?"


	2. TOD pt 2

_"Dare', Puck chose._

Sam looked at Finn.

"Well if you're so confident, strip completely"

Puck hesitated for a second than started undressing. He took off his shoes and socks, and continued to his shirt. Pulling off his tee, he revealed his six-pack and V-line leading directly to his... Sam licked his lips in anticipation. Puck pushed down his jeans, leaving only his bulging, skull patterned briefs. Those too came off leaving Puck nude as the day he was born, with a 7- inch erection. As many times as he had seen it, Finn still got hard a s soon as he saw it, though clearly not a excited as, Sam was, who looked close to jizzing himself.

"Happy? Your turn Hudson". Puck sat down nonchalantly. Finn looked worried, figuring he would get the same fate if he said dare so he opted for truth.

"Ever got hard from looking at a dude?", Puck asked, knowing the answer. Finn nodded and subconsciously looked down at his own tented jeans.

"Ok Sam, What do you want?"

"Uh, Dare', Sam foolishly said.

Finn grinned. "Get naked and suck on Puck's cock for 5 minutes or until he comes. Whichever comes first, pun intended", Finn finished evilly.

Sam gulped yet started to undress. The others watched him intently as he showed why he was successful as a stripper. When he was down to just his navy boxer-briefs, a very visible wet-spot was present just wear the head of Sam's boner was. Puck laid back as Sam finished stripping and took Puck's cock in his mouth. At this point, Finn had pulled his pants down and started jerking off, staring at the sex show going on right in front of him. Puck's moans could be heard throughout the house. Sam's mouth was magical. He continued past the 5-minute mark until he could hear Puck's breath getting heavier, until he came in Sam's mouth. Finn came all over his hand.

"Same time next week?" Sam asked?


End file.
